


寵物主人的困擾-93的場合

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [15]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	寵物主人的困擾-93的場合

漆黑而廣無邊際的異空間 ，這裡是不是能夠隨便踏入的地方，在沉靜之中一震霹靂巨響打破沉默，緊接的火光迸出讓寂靜的地方突然變得可怖，幾秒鐘的時間，一位男人出現在其中，在黑暗的異空間之中，那一身純白色的希臘式上衣還有白皙的肌膚，搭配上潔白六色羽翼整個人像在發亮一樣的星光熠熠。 

「其他人還沒來？」跟人對話似的，男人一揮手，比人高的權杖出現在手中，頂端的寶石正閃爍七彩的顏色，在毫無稱點的地方翹腳一坐，開岔處直到腿跟，白皙的大長腿引人遐想，撥了撥銀色蓋住右邊細長眼眸的劉海，那模樣就像書中所記載的帥氣性感希臘男神一樣。 

「難得，你竟然沒遲到。」從背後傳來一道聲響，六羽翼之間的地方竟憑空跑出一隻黑貓，他抖抖耳朵拱起背伸著懶腰，一蹦一跳踩在空氣上直到男人的肩膀，「沒遲到一點也不像你誒，鄭澤運。」 

「不用再一次強調，還有…我也才遲到一次好嗎？車學沇？」嘆口氣，鄭澤運一直對這隻貓咪沒輒，他伸手撫摸那隻貓咪的皮毛，揉揉軟軟的，指尖騷弄下巴還發出呼嚕聲，「你說我不會記錯日期了吧？」敲了敲那根權杖，本來漆黑的地面發出亮光，從小點慢慢擴大成圓，映出的畫面是兩張精緻華美的椅子，「不在…」 

名為車學沇的黑貓雙腿一瞪飛越到鄭澤運面前，他用尾端有著藍色漸層的尾巴在空中一點，一本比他身體還巨大的書漂浮在空中，沒有風的空間那書的頁面卻快速翻動，到了某個地方停了下來，「沒錯，是今天，他們遲到了。」趴在書上，車學沇愜意的瞇起眼睛，他長長的尾巴不斷搖晃一幅愜意的模樣。 

「你也緊張一些，這是很重要的會議。」伸出指頭在車學沇頭上一彈，瞇起眼睛的黑貓不悅的張嘴咬上那隻細長的指頭，「阿！很痛！」 

「沒見過你這樣脆弱的天神。」不理會鄭澤運的哀嚎，反正也已經見怪不怪，車學沇也沒時間一直看著這位大天神，不如說他還有更慘的時候。 

在一人一貓拌嘴的同時，另一處空間開始劈啪作響，綠色的火光蹦出，另一個男人從中走出，身上不如鄭澤運那身裝扮，反而自然貼近凡人，寬版T加上隨興牛仔褲，配上那張臉也是也是一絕，高大而且不容小覷的凜冽氣息，破壞氣氛的是頭上頂著一隻巴掌大可愛的小柴犬。 

「遲到。」用權杖指著後來的男人，鄭澤運用手抵著下巴一臉慵懶，反倒是被指著的人不僅不羞愧，還挑了眉蠻不在意。 

「所以？你想怎麼樣？」來者的聲音還有些稚氣，跟鄭澤運一樣在毫無支點的地方坐下，他伸出手，頭上的小柴犬一蹦一跳的跳到他手上，甩甩身體一臉興奮。 

「學沇哥！」小柴犬一躍躍上車學沇身邊，他搖著尾巴雙眼有著星星，趴在書本上慵懶的黑貓也起身，他伸手用軟軟的肉球撫摸小柴犬的腦袋。 

「我們煥尼好久不見。」伸舌舔舔李在煥的毛，小柴犬也舒服的瞇起眼睛，他一股腦興奮的趴在車學沇身上，一樣用軟軟的小舌舔舐車學沇漆黑漂亮的毛髮。 

「夠了，莊重！」又一次敲敲權杖，應該要嚴肅的場合被這兩小寵物給搞了一個破壞，鄭澤運板起面孔，嚴肅的模樣總能讓人卻步，只是被警告的人卻滿不在意，李在煥一蹦一跳回到韓相爀手上，反正他的主人很厲害，雖然只是控管人界的蓋亞，卻還是能讓身為大天神的鄭澤運發出哀號。 

「你用這種口氣對我說話？」趴在書本上的貓瞇起眼睛，他站直身體，墨綠色的眼眸發出亮光，下一秒一個約莫180公分高的大男人取代那隻黑貓的位置，他坐在漂浮的書本上交疊雙腿，小麥色的肌膚跟細瘦的身形，杏仁狀的眸子有貓咪那般的慵懶，頭上那雙貓耳朵還一抖一抖，尾巴在空中劃出好看的弧度，「你膽子大了？」 

鄭澤運撇過頭，不僅是因為心虛，更多的是不知怎麼面對眼前的人，畢竟他全身赤裸，都讓鄭澤運不禁想起兩天前的夜晚是如何被這隻貓給誘惑上床，天曉得那天自己是怎麼把人給幹到醉生夢死的，等回過神那隻貓已經滿足的捧著滿脹肚皮昏昏欲睡。 

「我、我的錯，你先變回去好吧？」揮揮手讓車學沇變回貓咪模樣，鄭澤運真是得了孽緣才收這貓做式靈，被吃死死不說，對方生氣他還得禮讓三分，原因有啥？看看那化作人的模樣，完全符合鄭澤運挑妻的標準，外貌不俗且溫柔婉約大方，心細加上功夫了得，你說鄭澤運哪來的本錢跟他槓？ 

「你這天神夠沒用的...」冷笑一聲，韓相爀真不想承認這人是他們之中的大哥，不然天神的位子給他還真浪費，「被自己的式靈吃死死，威嚴呢？」伸手摸摸小柴犬的頭，李在煥舒服的磨蹭起韓相爀的大掌，主人跟式靈之間感情和諧。 

「是這樣？要不說說上星期你跟煥尼的事情？」車學沇富有興致的看著兩人，身為小柴犬的李在煥歪頭看了韓相爀一眼，表情無辜以及還有歉意。 

「...你跟他說的嗎？」只見李在煥微微點頭，韓相爀好像知道了鄭澤運的心情，眼前這可愛的小傢伙他也打不下手。 

時間一分一秒過去，另一個掌管權位者卻遲遲沒有出現，這讓在異空間裡乾等的人很不是滋味。 

「你覺得他忘記今天是會議的機率有大？」鄭澤運輕撫車學沇身上的毛皮說著，那黑貓已經睡過，打著小呼嚕可見睡得有多熟。 

「很大。」手指逗弄著李在煥，已經玩過了你丟我撿，還幫他梳了毛，現在到達了無聊境地，忍住想打人...喔！我是說打呵欠的衝動，他隨空抓了一把，一包小點心就出現在手上，「要不去看看？我是沒那個能力。」 

韓相爀身為蓋亞能力自然是不比他的另外兩個哥哥，狹長的眸子盯著鄭澤運看，被盯著的人顯然有些為難，他微微噘嘴，甩著手中的權杖不知到底該不該下手，「但是這違反協議條約。」 

「但是有人先打破規則。」攤手無奈回應到，這會議是他們一年一次的檢討會，看看自己所管轄的地區有沒有出現異變，還有他們苦心維持的平衡有沒有被打破，當然這是一開始的宗旨，到了現在...不如說是抱怨寵物大會，或者是炫耀大會。 

「好吧！」拿起權杖往地面敲了兩下，在他們倆之間出現了圓，跟剛才依樣華麗的大椅子依舊空無一人，上頭黑色的火焰依舊燃燒，鄭澤運不禁皺起眉，他伸手一滑，畫面也跟變換，旁邊宛如辦公桌的地方也空無一人。 

「日子過太爽了是吧？」韓相爀黑起臉，他讓鄭澤運換個場景，「不會是還在睡吧？」依照他們認識，這人還在睡的機率真的很高，而且他的式靈恐怕也不好叫他起床，那人對於睡覺的執著簡直入定了。 

鄭澤運點點頭，同樣用大手一揮，場景瞬間來到臥室，跟韓相爀猜測的不錯，看著床上鼓起的模樣，這人肯定一時半刻不會起身。 

「等等，弘彬也在睡呢！」不知何時起身的車學沇從鄭澤運的大腿上縱身一躍，用小小的肉掌指著畫面中央的地方，「澤運，放大。」 

用權杖一揮，畫面中央被人整整放大，剛剛還被忽略的小白點瞬間映出真身，是一隻小兔子，他蜷縮在隆起的被單上熟睡，兔耳朵還垂著，毛茸茸的小尾巴跟著身體呼吸而慢慢顫抖。 

「難得，弘彬也忘了。」李在煥躍下站在車學沇身邊，瞇起眼睛偏過頭用後腳搔搔耳後，看著畫面中央一人一兔的睡姿，在場所有人都起了同樣的心情，先是鄭澤運抬頭看了看韓相爀，後者抿抿嘴眼中也有頑皮，緊接鄭澤運又看了一眼腳邊的小黑貓，只見他頂著那雙眼睛無辜眨呀眨的，他一蹦一跳來到鄭澤運肩頭，「這裡你最大，你來做主。」 

馬的，平時意見一堆現在就會甩鍋！ 

接受完在場所有人的眼神，撇除李在煥還滿頭問號的模樣，鄭澤運雙手一張將那圓大大張開，畫面不只大了還清晰許多，收起手上的權杖，鄭澤運同樣在異空間中伸手一抓，一包大零食出現在手上，嘴饞的李在煥嗷嗷兩聲也想讓鄭澤運分點，只是小短腿在邁開兩個步伐之後就被大手一把撈起按在腿上，然後身邊出現的是比鄭澤運手中更大包的零食。 

看著李在煥喜滋滋的安坐在自己腿上，韓相爀滿意的點點頭伸手輕撫那柔軟的皮毛，想到別人懷裡吃零食？沒門！ 

被注視的畫面，過了一陣子一人一兔毫無動靜的睡姿之後，最先有了舉動的是被單上的那隻小兔子，他先是抖抖耳朵，緊接感知到了什麼似的高高豎起，轉了個方向之後，那雙大眼睛也慢慢睜開，抖抖小身軀伸伸懶腰，在手邊舔了自己的白色皮毛洗洗臉，他躍下隆起的地方用小手推著依舊不為所動的人。 

「元植…金元植！」不論怎麼推那人就像一座屹立不搖的喜馬拉雅山，用結實的後腿在他身上猛烈拍打發出啪啪聲也無法讓他清醒，「金元植你到底是人還是豬！」小兔子發火了，他跳到金元植臉上唧唧叫，用腳不斷踩著那張俊臉，對李弘彬而言那張臉不踩白不踩，因為他是自己的主人有這種機會還真不多見。 

「五分鐘…」伸手揮開臉上的異物，小兔子被那大手一揮，整隻往旁邊滾了兩圈最後落在床單上，他腹部朝上，圓潤的大眼睛有些傻愣，快速的站起身用前腳整整毛髮，一隻耳朵還給折了一半，他伸手拉拉，耳朵很快又回到原本的模樣。 

一步兩步蹦到金元植身邊，圓潤的雙眼豎起，先是用前掌在金元植臉上一拍，同樣被敷衍拒絕之後，淡紅色的光芒從李弘彬雙眼迸出，一位皮膚白皙身材精瘦的男子出現在眼前，寬肩窄腰不知道可以吸引多少注意力，更讓人為之驚嘆的不外乎就是那張臉，脣紅齒白大眼睛，微微捲起的粉色髮絲還添了一些可愛，要再找到這樣貌的實在不太可能。 

「金元植！今天要開會！」伸手拉了金元植那尾部尖翹的耳朵，李弘彬都想張嘴咬了，而人在被逼急的狀態下也真的會這樣做。 

「好痛啊！」被窩裡的人猛然起身，身上的人瞬間變回小兔子滾落床下，金元植摀著吃疼的耳朵起身，被單下光裸上身的肌肉結實屬精壯類型，胸前跟隱約可見的側腰都有著刺青，抓抓看似鳥窩的頭髮，在李弘彬的怒視之下打了個呵欠，「怎麼？不多睡一會？」昨晚上這隻小兔子玩遊戲玩到了清晨，聽他玩著遊戲激動到嗯嗯阿阿的，簡直就是入睡最好的搖籃曲…才怪。 

金元植走出被窩，下半身隨便用著一條浴巾包著，那是他昨晚上忙完公務之後草草包著睡的，從開衩處露出的腿纖細筆直，將瀏海往上梳，那副奔騰的模樣就像隻等待獵物的野獸。 

「今天是一年一次的檢討會，再不去小心爀兒把你打死。」李弘彬看著上身赤裸的金元植拉開落地窗簾，窗外的景色不如其他，暗紅色的光芒跟朦朦黑霧，偶爾天上還有長相神似翼手龍的物種飛過。 

「但是我昨晚沒睡好恐怕沒辦法開什麼會。」聳聳肩有些無奈，金元植轉過頭用下垂眼盯著那位罪魁禍首，拉拉跨間的浴巾，本來空無一物的後背出現六片宛如蝙蝠黑色肉翼，眼角浮現妖繞的圖騰，長腿一蹬就來到李弘彬身邊，「你這隻兔子要負全責。」 

身為式靈的李弘彬當然知道這會議有多重要，平常妙語如珠的嘴這下是無可反駁，他只能對著金元植大張那雙水汪汪的眼睛，說無辜就有多無辜，但現在金元植可沒有那種原諒他的意思，昨晚上聽他嗯嗯啊阿的就已經夠折磨人，一早起又看到那光裸的身子，簡直要不得，所以現在金元植的狀態要說是怒氣衝天嗎？精蟲上腦還比較實際一點。 

「不、不關我的事！」蹦撘著小腿就要離開，只是那短腿怎麼跟得上金元植的速度？一秒鐘的時間就被抓著後頸給提起，兩耳朵下垂的樣子有多可憐就有多可憐，在眼前放大的金元植的正臉，雖說平時他總讓著自己驕縱，但實際他還是自己的主人，小身子被丟往空中一拋強迫變成人形，更慘的是在落地之後大張的白皙長腿，李弘彬很羞恥，但金元植很滿意。 

「你說要怎麼補償？」這會議有一半機率是要吹了，看看已經過了大半天，肯定他們一到現場就會被韓相爀給剝皮，這要是傳出去他身為魔界之首的位子還給不給坐？要知道他們魔界跟天界還有人界不一樣，是個以力量跟權利來支配的地方，而金元植身為一介統領，能力自然不在話下，但要是知道韓相爀這蓋亞比自己可怕，面子保不住是另一回事，反正他們身為稱職弟控這沒什麼，重要的是身為統領的位子被被搶走，那他還不被其他人給笑死。 

「我幫你被爀兒打唄。」就是挨個兩三下…拆骨頭一樣的兩三下…沒什麼的！嗯…還會活著的吧？ 

「不可能。」伸手橫抱起那赤裸的男人，金元植就著這姿勢在他額頭上一吻，之後把人重新丟上床，「我不忍心看你被打。」用手指輕撫李弘彬的臉蛋，那眼神中滿滿柔情愛慕，下一秒壓上前深吻那可愛的小兔子。 

收起背上的肉翼，金元植一把解開腰間的浴巾，手也不斷摳弄李弘彬的乳尖，床上的人開始哼哼幾聲，臉上神色逐漸泛紅。 

「我的小兔子不是挺色的嗎？」看著胸前不過被玩個幾圈就已經腫脹的下身，分明就是死兔子嘴硬，明明就爽的要死那張嘴就是不說，每次都要金元植幹的他求饒才會乖乖聽話，「弘彬...你知道你的身體比你想的還要色嗎？」輕輕將指尖移開那肉粒，沿著側腹、腰線向下滑過，指甲邊緣刮著半挺立的柱身，經過那些微腫脹的青筋之後還會一陣一陣發抖。 

「嗚…嗚嗯…」稍稍拱腰，李弘彬實在忍不了金元植更多的挑逗，他喘著粗氣抓住金元植的手，那雙大眼也沾染水霧，「不要…哈阿…嗯！阿阿…不可以…」 

金元植的手掌正握著李弘彬的肉柱上下搖動，跟李弘彬嘴上的拒絕不同，每當金元植撫過頂端李弘彬都會不自覺輕吟。 

「不要抗拒，你身為一隻兔子是忍不住性慾的。」咬了下垂的兔子耳朵，李弘彬整個人縮起肩膀，在金元植的籠罩之下顯得嬌小，「看看你的腿，都打這麼開了。」在他耳邊低聲說著，性感的低沈嗓音讓李弘彬顫抖兩下。 

「嗯…不想想是誰害的。」稍稍豎起眉目瞪了身上人，只是在情慾的感染之下毫無殺傷力，更多的是某種欲求不滿，金元植低下頭在李弘彬身上輕吻留下痕跡，撫著腫脹的手漸漸往下，輕觸過已經沈甸甸的囊袋，在收縮的後穴停下，勾起嘴角冷笑，兩根細長的手指直接探入，「嗯！阿…元植…」 

這一進入讓李弘彬最後的圍牆崩塌，他伸手拉下金元植的頸脖，張嘴就是一陣深吻，嘴角來不及嚥下的液體顯得淫靡，離開那雙薄唇，止不住的呻吟更是大方展露，「哈阿…深點…嗯…手指、手指不要增加…」李弘彬瘋狂搖頭，體內又因為漲大一圈而瘋狂，兔耳朵也直直豎起，隨著進出的速度越加快速，兔耳朵的尖端也越發顫抖，更折磨人的是每一次都只差一點碰到那舒服的地方，就像搔癢，累積的只有身體難耐。 

「這都還沒開始就求饒要怎麼辦？」抽出指頭，體內一陣空虛讓李弘彬隱隱扭腰，眼前的尤物實在可口，趁著人還毫無防備的時候翻過身，那臀在空中蹺得老高，為了讓李弘彬更有興致，金元植還強制壓著他的身子不讓起身。 

「是你自己在那發情…阿！不要突然近來…嗚嗚…」沒有預告的被金元植填滿後穴，下腹部的飽脹感讓李弘彬留下生理淚水，只是比起難過他的表情更像是享受。 

「夾真緊，多想我進來？」拍了那窄臀，精瘦的身材一直都是金元植的最愛，尤其是那腰，窄得能讓眾多女性自歎不如，搭配近乎完美的臉蛋也成功讓金元植死心踏地於這小兔子而非流連於魔界中美貌妖豔的女性惡魔。 

「不想...嗯嗯...不、不喜歡...哈阿...」 

「我還以為你很喜歡。」說著還挺進一些，粗大不同於手指的腫脹完全頂在能讓李弘彬瘋狂的地方，這一深入後穴又緊緻一些，完整吸附著金元植的陰莖，「看看…真爽啊李弘彬。」彎下腰在李弘彬肩上一咬，敏感的小兔子豎起耳朵顫抖，他張嘴喘息著，還有一縷銀絲牽掛在嘴角。 

「阿阿...好滿…嗯…元植…阿阿！對…繼續…更往裡面一點…」指尖緊抓著絲綢被單，細腰也跟上金元植頂撞的頻率，一下一下頂在深處把李弘彬搞得趨近發狂，「舒服…頂得好深…哼嗯…嗯嗯…」下背上毛茸茸的兔尾巴也跟著轉，因為舒爽而牽扯出的腸液在上頭沾上了一點，濕潤而聚合在一起的白色兔毛讓金元植忍不住舔下唇，對他來說這就是色情。 

「好久沒聽你叫我主人了…喊幾句來聽。」慢下動作，金元植故意在李弘彬耳邊這樣說，這隻小兔子有多傲嬌他當然曉得，他喜歡什麼也一清二楚，毫無意外收到了那雙渾圓大眼的瞪視，金元植勾起嘴角一笑，怕嗎？當然不！ 

雙手扶在那細腰上摩挲，光華的肌膚一直都很愛不釋手，他滿滿下滑握住已經流出許多透明液體的地方，傘菇狀的頂端早已經濕濡，有些博繭的手握在上頭把李弘彬搞得雙腿顫抖，從李弘彬體內抽出巨物，漸漸襲來的空虛讓人兒咬緊下唇，尾巴也瘋狂搖動，小小的呻吟似乎還藏了些嗚咽，但這還不足以讓傲嬌末期的人開口放浪，金元植在即將出來之前，又一次完全挺入。 

「阿阿！頂、頂得好深…好滿…哼嗯…元植不要出去…」李弘彬晃著腰夾緊腸壁不讓金元植的巨物出了體外，剛剛還帶有怒意的眼神成了淚眼汪汪的求饒，下垂的那雙兔耳更顯可憐。 

「那你要叫我什麼？」故意在穴口摩蹭，揉捏前端的手也用指甲邊緣摳弄馬眼搞得李弘彬是想射又射不出來，一個感覺堵在那是最容易把人搞瘋的，「嗯？不說我就這樣直到我自己爽射。」金元植說的是真的，就算沒有大力猛插李弘彬體內他一樣會射，光是看著他的身子、嬌喘就夠刺激了。 

「不要…嗚嗚…繼續幹我主人…阿…想要主人大力插進來…」渴望著快感好讓自己射精，李弘彬微微仰起腦袋，他伸手往底下摸去，握住金元植的大手開始套弄自己，「哈阿！好舒服…主人給我更多…阿…阿…阿嗯！」 

看著身下完全發情的小兔子金元植煞是滿意，套弄的手更是加快速度，咕啾咕啾的水聲越發越大，流下的體液更是染了床單，「嗚…嗚嗯…要射了…阿…射、要射…阿…阿…阿嗯…」拱起腰背，到達高潮的人一瞬間射了濃精之後軟掉身，腰肢都有些無力，金元植當然不會放過這等機會，他強硬的提起李弘彬的細腰，將巨物大舉入侵，果然還在高潮餘韻的人兒是猛的夾緊腸壁。 

「阿…我就喜歡你這麼緊。」抓了那臀肉，指尖掐入肉裡的手感真的棒，腸壁還緊緊吸附在青筋上不放，似乎是不想讓他出去，金元植彎下腰在李弘彬背上一吻，「我的小兔子真色。」 

「不…阿！阿阿…好快…嗚嗯…阿…一直…撞進來…好棒…主人的東西好棒…」出口的呻吟已經放浪的不行，細腰更是想緊緊黏著金元植精壯的腹部而不斷搖晃，既快速又猛烈的衝撞，金元植許久未釋放而沈甸甸的陰囊打在李弘彬雙腿間發出啪啪啪的聲響，「…頂到好深的地方…主人…阿…主人頂那裡！」 

陰莖已經達到最裡頭的軟肉，李弘彬已經釋放過一次的地方又燙的要出來第二發，金元植當然不會這麼便宜李弘彬，兩指掐住根部不讓射精，前後都已經是趨近瘋狂的狀態也要把人給逼瘋，李弘彬頭上那兩兔耳朵也伸得老直。 

「阿…弘彬…我的小兔子…你說這樣操你會懷孕嗎？」 

這句話讓那兔耳朵向後一轉，身子也明顯僵硬不少，外表是男兒身不錯，身為式靈的他也很確定自己沒有所謂第二性別，但這話還是讓李弘彬不免俗的發愣，他下意識摀住下腹，恐懼嗎？其實跟喜悅參半。 

「你…阿…你、你能的話就……嗯！好快…好深…主人…嗚嗚……不要了…阿…阿阿…已經都是主人的形狀了…」適應了那肉柱之後腸道就更加濕軟，為了方便金元植進出，李弘彬都覺得那已經成了固定的形狀好接納他。 

「要是能進化就好了…」舔舔下唇，這句話讓金元植體會到什麼是前所未有的緊緻，摸上李弘彬的下腹按壓，他如此期望著。 

跟天界和人界的特點不一樣，人界是相對於其他兩處和平且安全的環境，天界是長壽，而魔界，則是以進化快速為特點，所以金元植的這番話才讓李弘彬顫顫發抖，沒準跟他所期望的一樣，一個月後就生了一窩小兔子出來。 

「嗯…哪那麼容易…」抬起頭吻了金元植的紅唇，李弘彬瞇起眼把後穴夾緊，聽見金元植的一聲低吼，腫脹的精華已經全數灑進李弘彬體內，金元植也鬆開箝制前方的手，李弘彬一個顫抖、拱腰也射了白濁，在金元植將肉柱拔出體內時，過多的濃精更是隨著未閉合的小穴沿著大腿根流出，看得金元植舔了下唇又一次將人欺壓在身下。 

「我決定…把你幹得進化到懷孕。」翻過李弘彬的身體，金元植又一次的開始占奪。 

地面上的畫面直接被關掉，鄭澤運摀著嘴撇開目光有些尷尬，他收起了比人還高的權杖，另一手若有似無的撫摸車學沇身上的黑色毛髮，「我們…今日會議到此，解散。」 

下達了此命令，韓相爀點點頭沒有多說什麼，抱起那隻在懷中隱隱發抖發出嗚嗚聲的小柴犬一瞬間就消失在異空間。 

「那我們也離開？」低頭望了那隻小黑貓，見他微微瞇起眼，就算沒見到本人表情鄭澤運也覺得事情不妙，果然下一秒，黑貓成人，長腿一跨坐在鄭澤運腿上，兩腿之間的東西早已經有了反應，雙手勾在鄭澤運後頸，不讓他離開的意味濃厚。 

「可是我忍不住了…」 

鄭澤運開始覺得自己撿回家的是一隻小色貓了……


End file.
